Craving
by Twilight Memories
Summary: There are three specific things that Brago wants the most. [oneshot, BxS]


_Nyaaa... i was bored, and i haven't done a BxS oneshot in a while, so i decided, why not? x.x Plus i've been sick all day, which rarely happens, so after taking a break from drawing all day, i decided to do something else that's fun... Not that most of you would care anyway, i'm just saying._

_Disclaimer: ...What do you want? All you need to know is that i'm bored, pennyless, and that if i were the owner of Gash Bell, i wouldn't be writing **fan**fiction. Ish not mine, people._

_┬.┬ AND EPISODE 92 OF GASH BELL ON YOUTUBE IS SUBTITLE-LESSSSS. ;3;_

* * *

**Craving**

I am a demon that yearns for many things. For one, I desire power, so that all the enemies in my path will fall helplessly to their knees. To be the strongest is the goal of this war for king, and the only way to attain the prize is by being the most powerful mamono of them all. That is what everyone intends to become, but for myself, I know I will be king, for what is the worth in not achieving the title of royalty?

The power I hold is already immensely great, but during this battle I intend for it to become even stronger—so I may crush each victim I face up against with one hand, or destroy a mountain with a single, weak spell. If this power does not develop further then it will become harder to not reach the dream of kingship.

So far I am succeeding in achieving this enormous strength, bringing me a step closer to grasping the mamono crown. However, despite the fact I am attaining more power each and every day, my mind is weakening and my thoughts becoming clouded. After much thinking I have realized what it is that is making me confused, what the problem is that I must fix.

Upon entering this war, the mamono competing for the title of king were forced to leave our world and enter a new one—the human world, so these ningen could fight alongside us and channel our powers through reading spell books. When my counterpart was found, I discovered it was a _female _human I had to team up with—the _worst_ type of the species. And now, she has changed me, no—_is_ changing me, and I have watched myself transform from the day I met her.

The second thing I crave most are answers, and I have come up with many inquiring subjects as I watched the force called emotion develop into my being. I want to know why these feelings were developed, why this woman is changing me, why it has to be _me_ that must suffer the consequences.

After much time of staying with this woman in our journeys, many unnerving questions have sprung up into my mind, some of them making me sick for ever questioning such a forbidden thing.

I have frequently been catching myself wondering things like what my bookkeeper's lips may taste like, or what she truly thinks of having a demon such as myself paired up with her in this quest for kingship. I've even questioned the results of what would happen after certain '_events_.' These thoughts repulse me, and unfortunately, I have become addicted to these unthinkable matters of question.

As time goes by I feel more sick and attempt to find time by myself so to clear my mind from such questions. One time I had wandered off and found a boy and his grandfather holding onto each other in obvious fear, due to another idiotic human's pitiful attempts at destroying their home.

At that time I wondered to myself as I gazed at the frightened child's face: would Sherry help out her frightened child if we ever had offspring? If such events happened, would she hold onto it preciously like this man did to his grandson?

Such thoughts sicken me, but I can't help thinking of them. They toy me and as always, I desire to know the answers. I do not enjoy appearing ignorant. A king needs all knowledge that he can find and to become the king is my goal, nothing will stop me.

But when I see her smile I want to take action, to find out the questionable flavor of her lips, to take her for myself and ask what she thinks of me. Do you enjoy this, Sherry, I would ask, do you feel anything like I do?

I have begun to note that the third thing I crave most is my bookkeeper. Not yet have I taken action, and nor do I want to do such a thing, but the temptation is irresistible and I can't help but wonder what goes through her head, what her real self is like, and when I will finally snap. Once I was king, it would not be difficult to just take her with me and discover the answers for myself, but the guilt of forcing it upon her would be unbearable, so I must wait until my addiction leaves to never return.

And yet still I keep finding myself pondering over these things. This woman has changed me against my will and it is becoming nerve-wracking to feel such desire for a human. This emotion that has been installed to my being, what is it? What is it called that makes me want to know so much about this ningen that it drives me to insanity?

As I am a demon, I shall never know the answer to this. It was not my intention to come to this world and be thrown into a situation that is over my head. Only someone as intelligent as a king could figure it out, but as I have not attained the crown, only until then will I most likely comprehend the answers to these unnerving questions. Only until then will I be able to complete this desire, to understand more about this unbearable craving named Sherry Belmond.


End file.
